circumstances
by WaltzingMatildaalldaylong
Summary: having a fiery temper had consequences, but they're not always bad, as Mexico finds out.


Disk

"You had one month to find a husband, that month is almost over. we have decided to announce it at the meeting next week."

Was marriage really the answer? Mexico's bosses sure thought so. But Mexico was only really 17 and marriage was a scary thought to her. Sure, see had seen many of her people marry and have children with the person they loved, but she had also seen quite a few marriages end rather tragically.

Why did she even have to marry? Yeah, she was a bit hot headed and blunt, but she was happy. Her bosses said she needed a man who could keep her under control." A lady shouldn't be starting fights in bars! They should be raising children!" Pffft! Yeah, her MALE bosses had said that. And yeah, she wanted to have kids, but she didn't want to be FORCED into it.

She wanted to... She wanted to marry... She couldn't say it. Mexico, a fiery brunette, a girl who had been in many battles, who showed no fear in the face of death( mostly because death was her best friend) was afraid. Afraid to admit she wanted to marry her neighbor to the the north. No, not America, she wanted to marry Canada. But she was too nervous to say anything.

When it was announced that Mexico needed a man, quite a few people signed up to try to get a chance with her. America, knowing how she felt on the matter, didn't sign up. she was his friend, and he loved her, just not like he loved England. He tried to help her with her dates. Mexico was forced to go on a date with each and every guy, but she'd only go out once with each guy. The guys were fine with this, she was a lot to handle. Whether it was because she could get very loud and mad very fast, or if it was the fact they couldn't easily get her drunk( she had an insanely high tolerance for alcohol) or because she was always provoking them to argue with her.

"She looks so sweet! But she's a demon!" Was often the response her bosses got from her dates. They got very mad at her.

"Mexico, you better not be trying to drive these guys out on purpose!"

"I have not. I was testing them. You said I needed someone to control me, so I was seeing if they could. And they all failed. I was just following orders," was her response. She was very good at choosing the right words.

She had one suitor left, one she had never met. The name on the sign up sheet (yeah it was a sign up sheet, her bosses were jerks like that) was just initials, M.W. She had no idea who the hell that was. He was coming to pick her up on Friday at 3.

When Friday came around, Mexico got ready for her date. She used the same tactic she used with the others. Look unbelievable amazing, but act like yourself. This often confused her dates. She was wearing a white blouse, black skirt, and black flats. Her brown hair was down past her waist and had her bandana around it to act like a hairband. She wore no makeup, she really didn't have to, she was beautiful enough without it what with her hazel-brown eyes. She sat outside waiting for her date. When three o'clock came around, the only person she saw was Canada. He walked up to Mexico and stuttered, " h-h-hey M-Mexico. What a-are y-you doing?"

"Waiting for my date, what about you Canada?"

"Oh, I w-was wondering I-if you w-wanted... If you wanted to-to see a movie with me."

"I'd love to, but my bosses would be really mad if I ditched my date."

What Canada said next surprised Mexico, " screw your bosses, the guy you're waiting for isn't even here, and it's already 3: 05. Just say he stood you up."

"Canada, that is one of the most devious plans I've ever heard. When did you start thinking like that?" She teased.

"Around the time I started hanging around you. So let's just get going, eh?" He replied as he stretched his hand out for her. She stared at it and then looked up at the windows of her home, seeing if any of her bosses where watching her. They weren't, so she took his hand and started running down the street, before any of her bosses noticed. They made it halfway to the theaters when she started to slow her pace. Canada was pink from running but didn't try to let go of her hand. They got to the theater and decided to watch the new Disney movie. It was a very sweet,sad story. A man's wife is brutally murdered by a serial killer and his son is left physically disabled. In a twisted turn of events,his son is kidnapped and he has to chase the kidnapper thousands of miles with the help of a mentally disabled woman. All in all, Mexico thought it was an unbelievably adorable, tear jerking, funny movie.

Once it was over, Canada suggested they go get something to eat. So they went to a little café and ordered some sandwiches. They were pretty good. After that, they walked around and talked about what was going on with them. It was rather small and light conversations, but it made them both very happy.

They passed Mexico's favorite bar and decided to get a quick drink. However, one of the drunks who constantly fought with everyone, saw her and started to argue with her. This was pretty normal to Mexico, so she argued back. For the life of her, she couldn't remember what they were arguing about, all she knew was Canada started to laugh at something they said, which caused them to laugh too and lose their train of thought. Mexico realized it was 9 o'clock and asked Canada to walk her home.

As they neared her house, Mexico sighed. "What's wrong Mexico? Didn't you have a good time?" Canada asked worriedly.

" I did, it's just, I stood up the last guy I had a chance of marrying today. My bosses are going to be so pissed!"

"You didn't stand anyone up."

"Yes I did! And more than likely, the guy I stood up told my bosses."

"Mexico, you did NOT stand them up."

"How the hell do you KNOW that? What makes you so sure?"

Instead of answering her, Canada stopped in his tracks and stared right at Mexico. She stared right into his violet eyes, getting sucked into the sheer depth of them. "Benny, what's my name?"

Mexico stared at him, surprised he used her human name, they weren't often spoken seeing as a country's name held a lot of power against said country. Benny stopped and thought about it, it had been a while since she last heard it.

"Your name is Matthew. Matthew... Matthew..." She stared at him in surprise as she realized what he was trying to tell her. She gasped. " Matthew Williams. You're the guy I was supposed to be on a date with!"

"Yeah, that's how I know you didn't stand the guy up, because you were already out with me."

"But why? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you sign up for marriage?"

"It was obvious you forgot my name so I decide to let you figure it out. I don't think I'd have to tell you. And well... I've been trying to get the nerve to ask you to marry me, but I've been so scared. So I figured the sign up sheet was pretty much my only chance."

"Why... Why did you want to marry me?" Benny wanted to know so bad, because every other guy wanted her resources, not her.

"Because... Because when I'm near you, I-I feel like I'm actually wanted and noticed. And my heart beats a thousand miles when I'm thinking of you and ..and...because I-I-I'm in love you. And I'm ok if you don't mmmm" he never did finish that sentence. Benny had rushed forward and kissed him. When they finally pulled away, both were a bright red.

"I'm in love with you too." She exclaimed.

"Benny, I know this is rather sudden, but will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring. Benny's smile was so big and bright, " yes! Yes I will!"

They continued to walk up to her house, hand in hand. Her bosses were waiting in front of her house, and were surprised of what they saw. They usually saw her come home not wanting to so much as talk to her date,but here she was holding hands with some blond. And it was so obvious she was really happy, what with her huge smile.

"Hi guys! What are you up to?"

"We wanted to see how your date went. How did it go?" They weren't really asking Benny,they were asking Matthew.

"It was a lot of fun. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her! I have to get going home now. I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting, ok?" He replied, giving her a kiss goodnight. "Ok. See you tomorrow." Benny said.

Her bosses looked so confused." What was that about? Why did he kiss you goodbye?" They asked.

She smiled and said lifting up her left hand,proudly showing off her golden engagement ring," that's what you're supposed to do when you say goodnight to your fiancé." She walked inside and went straight to bed. Before she drifted off, she heard her bosses squealing like little high school girls saying, " she's getting married! We don't have to worry about her safety in bars!" They started yelling her war cry, making her smile. 'My bosses are so weird.' She thought as she closed her eyes. Yeah, they reacted a lot better than the countries did when they found out.

When Mexico announced that she would no longer be taking possible candidates for marriage, Italy asked why.

"I am at this very moment engaged. And after this marriage, I don't plan on ever remarrying. No matter what."

"Who are you marrying, aru?" China asked.

"Canada." Her smile was so bright.

The most of other countries just sat there and thought, 'who?' But not America,Romano, Prussia, and France. They jumped up and rushed to her. France began to congratulate her, Prussia began to say how awesome it was for them to tie the knot,Romano said "that fucking maple bastard had the fucking balls to ask you to marry him? Seriously?" and America picked her up and swung her around, saying," I'm going to have a sister-in-law! I'm so excited! Can I be the best man? Or better yet, can I be the maid of honor? Please? Pretty please Mexico? Pleeeeaaa-ugh."

At that point Canada, who was right next to her, slammed his hockey stick that came out of nowhere right into America's face. He really didn't like his brother swinging his fiancé around. This caught many of the other countries attention. However this also caused America to drop Mexico and she would've fallen face first into the floor, if Canada hadn't rushed forward to catch her. He hoisted her up so she could sit on his shoulder, pointed his hockey stick at America and threatened," Alfred f. Jones, if I ever catch you swinging my girl around again, it'll be the last thing you do. Do you understand?"

He looked around at the others, a crazy scary look in his eyes and said, " that goes for all of you. Don't touch my girl." He then walked out the room, and Benny was thankful she had him, and the doors were unbelievably tall. Seriously, she was sure she was going to get a concussion from bumping her head, but she didn't even touch the top. Before they left, she turned around,smiled a huge smile, and said, " bye guys! See you at the next meeting~"

It was going to be fun to marry her Canada. Mexico couldn't wait.

(At their wedding, America was indeed her maid of honor. It was the only way she could shut him up. He looked really good in the red dress he had to wear, because " if I'm going to be a maid of honor i have to wear a goshdarn dress." He honestly insisted he wear a dress, but Mexico thought he might as well. It'd be weird if all the people on her side was wearing a dress but him.)


End file.
